


going steady.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anakin is Danny, Asajj is an evil Rizzo, F/M, Inspired by Grease, Padmé is Sandy, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: She’d started the sketch of Anakin earlier that week before she’d even realized it, and because she was a completionist, she was going to finish it even if she knew that she probably shouldn’t.  She’d worked on it at night before she needed to turn out the light in her room, sketching it in secret so that her parents didn’t see the drawing and get the wrong idea.  They had their hopes up high enough, they didn’t need a reason to get them up even more.And keeping it secret wasn’t just about her parents either.  There was too much of a chance that someone else would find it and read too much into it.or: Padmé's reputation has been destroyed because people think she's dating Anakin Skywalker.  Anakin believes that they are dating.  And Asajj is there to cause trouble, as always.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	going steady.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break writer's block day 2. we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> I'm not sure I like this but we'll see what you all think.
> 
> gentle reminder that Padmé's last name was actually Naberrie.
> 
> Prompt from somewhere on Tumblr.
> 
> if you like what you read here and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> October 2 Prompt: "Do you think you can teach me that?"

**1952**

The town had been rife with rumors for a month. Padmé had to be a golddigger. There was no other explanation for it. She was good looking, sure, but she had a personality that was as dull as ditchwater so she couldn’t possibly be challenging Anakin on an intellectual level. Their relationship had to be physical. There was no other reason for why Anakin Skywalker would be wasting his time on someone like Padmé Naberrie.

To say her parents were horrified was an understatement. Their daughter’s pristine reputation had been dragged through the mud by all the gossip that spread. But just like every family in town with a daughter of appropriate age, the prospect of Anakin Skywalker being a potential son-in-law outweighed their concerns over the perception of their daughter. Padmé knew that her parents were just getting by, that her father was worried that he was going to be replaced at the factory by someone younger who would work for cheaper wages, and that they had no idea what they would do should he be laid off. So she also knew the thought of having a son-in-law who could help them out financially should that happen was more than appealing. 

To be perfectly honest, it made her sick.

Besides, she wasn’t dating Anakin anyway.

Sure, they’d been having dinner at the diner at least once a week. Maybe they’d exchanged some letters. And perhaps gone to a film with her friends. But there was nothing to it. Absolutely nothing. Padmé did not want the life that becoming a Skywalker would entail.

Not that she was thinking about things like that or anything. Marrying Anakin Skywalker was the furthest thing from her mind.

Except it wasn’t. 

The more time she spent with Anakin, the more she was falling for him, and the more that happened, the more it became a major problem. 

Anakin couldn’t possibly want her like that. 

It was Saturday morning and Padmé was sitting in a booth at the diner, her sketchbook in front of her as she waited for Anakin to join her for breakfast. She’d been incredibly inspired over the course of the past month, drawing everything from flowers to a detailed version of the house she’d grown up in. But that wasn’t what she was drawing that morning.

She’d started the sketch of Anakin earlier that week before she’d even realized it, and because she was a completionist, she was going to finish it even if she knew that she probably shouldn’t. She’d worked on it at night before she needed to turn out the light in her room, sketching it in secret so that her parents didn’t see the drawing and get the wrong idea. They had their hopes up high enough, they didn’t need a reason to get them up even more. 

And keeping it secret wasn’t just about her parents either. There was too much of a chance that someone else would find it and read too much into it.

“That’s beautiful,” came Anakin’s voice, and Padmé jumped, immediately shutting her sketchbook as he sat down across from her. “Do you think you can teach me that?”

Padmé took a deep breath. “As I continue to tell you, you should take Mr. Palpatine’s art class at the recreational center if you want to learn. I’d be a terrible teacher.”

“I don’t see how that could be possible,” Anakin said, snatching the sketchbook from Padmé’s grasp when she attempted to put it onto the bench seat next to her. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, smiling. “You have incredible talent. Have you thought about becoming a full-time artist?”

Padmé shook her head. “I have one future, and that is to marry a good man and become a housewife like my mother. The thought of anything else would send my parents into convulsions.”

Anakin let out a small laugh before stopping himself. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate.”

“It’s alright, Ani,” Padmé said, smiling at him. “I think the fact that being a housewife is the only thing my parents think I’m capable of doing is incredibly medieval and rather insulting.”

“Then why don’t you ignore them?” Anakin said, turning his attention back to the sketchbook. “Your talent is unbelievable.”

“I don’t want to disappoint my parents, and I’ve horrified them enough by being around you.”

Anakin laughed for real that time. “I am terribly sorry to have destroyed your reputation.”

“You didn’t do that,” Padmé pointed out. “The Nightsisters are the ones who did that. Every day they come up with something new to make it seem like our interactions are inappropriate.”

“I know,” Anakin murmured. “And if I could change that, I would.”

“It’s alright,” Padmé said honestly. “I don’t particularly mind.”

“There are men out there that would take these rumors as fact and, therefore, the rumors could stop you from making a respectable marriage that would appease your parents.”

Padmé didn’t tell him what kind of marriage her parents were wanting her to make, it being entirely too soon to even think of the concept of marriage between them.

Besides, what would Anakin Skywalker want with someone like her? She disagreed that she was as dull as ditchwater, but still, there was no way that she was good enough for someone like him.

Except maybe she was.

“I’m not concerned with marriage at the moment,” Padmé said to change her train of thought. “If you haven’t noticed, there’s not exactly anyone to worry about that with.”

Anakin looked up at that, closing the sketchbook and resting his arms on top of it so that Padmé couldn’t take it back. “You don’t think there is anyone?”

“Anakin, I think that I would know if I had a boyfriend.”

“Then what am I if not your boyfriend?”

Padmé was shocked. “You consider yourself to be my boyfriend?”

“Well, I definitely consider you my girlfriend, so yes,” Anakin said, smiling at her. “Not that I’m saying we need to start discussing marriage or anything. But at the very least, I’d consider us to be a couple who are going steady.”

Padmé took a deep breath to try and remain calm. She had to be dreaming. There was no way that someone like Anakin Skywalker was saying those things to her. She was nothing special. Certainly not special enough to be with a Skywalker.

But maybe she was.

“I, um,” Padmé said, taking another deep breath. “I would like that a lot.”

Anakin smiled and reached across the table, squeezing her hand. “Ready for some breakfast? I’ll go get a waitress’s attention and then maybe you can tell me more about these sketches.”

“That would be wonderful,” Padmé said, and Anakin climbed out of the booth and walked towards the counter. 

He’d been gone for all of a minute before Padmé heard someone call out her name from behind her, and she closed her eyes for a moment. “Asajj.”

“You’re up early, Padmé. It’s barely eight a.m.,” Asajj said, sitting down uninvited. “And I see you’re here with a certain Skywalker again. Tell me how he is. He’s got to be incredible in bed.”

Padmé felt anger spike within her. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Asajj. Anakin and I do not have that kind of relationship.”

“Sure you don’t,” Asajj laughed. “Padmé, no offense, but you’re not exactly the brightest of bulbs. There is no way that you have any sort of connection with Anakin Skywalker that isn’t physical.”

“As a matter of fact,” came Anakin’s voice, making both ladies jump, “Padmé and I have more intellectually stimulating conversations than I have with anyone else.”

Asajj laughed. “You don’t have to lie, Skywalker. It’s fine.”

“I’m not lying,” Anakin said seriously, his voice cold. “Now can you please get out of my seat? I need Padmé to explain some sketches to me.”

Asajj rolled her eyes but stood up, shaking her head. “One of these days, Padmé, you’re going to realize you need to do something other than draw all the time.”

Asajj walked away before either Anakin or Padmé could say anything, and Anakin sat back down across from her. “Don’t listen to her,” he said, covering Padmé’s hand with his again. “She is a bitter woman who isn’t going to have a happy life unless she has someone to attempt to destroy. But she is not going to ruin what we have between us.”

“You can’t say that.”

“I can do more than say that,” Anakin said, reaching for the sketchbook again. “I can promise you that. She doesn’t know you, Padmé. Not the way that I do.”

“Thank you, Ani, but I’m not sure that I can believe that promise.”

“You should. I don’t make promises easily.” Padmé watched as Anakin opened up the sketchbook to the drawing she’d done of her house, and he slid it across the table. “Tell me about this one.”

Padmé took another deep breath and smiled. “You know this one. This is where I live. It’s where I grew up.”

“Then tell me about growing up there.”

Padmé looked at him for a moment before nodding. “Alright.”

Anakin listened intently as Padmé told him about growing up in the small town, and he told her stories of growing up in boarding schools surrounded by people who wanted his attention simply because he was a Skywalker. He didn’t have any friends from his school days, and because of that, he was pretty lonely. He was so happy to have Padmé in his life, and that was when Padmé realized how much she meant to him.

Anakin didn’t let people get close to him, but he was letting Padmé.

Anakin walked her home after breakfast, and as Padmé’s house came into view, he stopped them at the park and led Padmé over to a bench. They sat down on it while Anakin fumbled his way through explaining that he’d really like to kiss her. Padmé was shocked but nodded, and then they shared a sweet kiss. 

It was the most amazing feeling that Padmé had ever felt. She never wanted that feeling to end.

They sat in the park for a few more minutes and then Anakin walked her the rest of the way home. On her front porch, Anakin reached for her before she could go inside, and Padmé was on the receiving end of another kiss before he said goodbye. Her sister Sola was waiting for her when Padmé entered the house, squealing because she’d just seen her sister kissing Anakin Skywalker, but Padmé was not interested in talking about it. 

Instead, she shut herself in her room, reached for her sketchbook, and began to work on the sketch of Anakin. She glanced up at the wall next to her bed for a moment, let her eyes zero in on a spot near her headboard, and decided that was the perfect place to hang the sketch up. Hanging the sketch up would mean a lot of things and she’d have to explain them, but that was alright.

She was going steady with Anakin Skywalker and she was ready to let the world know it.


End file.
